


Crazy he calls me

by Airspritegal



Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Depression kinda?, It's really just vent, Just the demons, Like it's sad, M/M, Mark and Jack aren't there really, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: Dark awakes one night to find Anti in one of his fits. This time something seems different though, wrong.





	Crazy he calls me

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad. Just bad. Oh well. I didn't want it to collect dust and I knew if I didn't lost it I would delete it. 
> 
> My friend came up with the title.

It was late, the full moon in the center of the sky when the sound of sobs broke through the silence that had fallen. Glitching and static filled, they drowned out everything around them. Dark opened his eyes slowly, mind not yet processing the sound. When. It finally registered he shot up in bed, hair a mess and eyes wide.   
He glanced at the door, able to pinpoint the sound as being in the living room. He climbed quickly from bed and made his way into the main room.

It was there he saw the green haired glitch in the corner. His head was buried in his hands and his fingers were stained black from the inky substance that poured from his eyes. 

“Anti?” 

The being looked up with a start, wide eyes turning to Dark. Dark in turn was taken aback when there was no recognition in them. 

“Anti?” He asked again, stepping closer to the glitch. 

Said glitch shook his head, a growl pulled from low in his throat. Dark was surprised once again by the sound and froze in his tracks. Anti had never done that before, not at him anyway. 

“Get away!” Anti hissed.

Dark shook his head again, which drew another growl from the other. Within his glitching his main form itself had started to waver, both being there and not at the same time. 

Dark frowned deeply,a look not uncommon on his face. Anti had since begun to sob again, his tear filled eyed moving to Dark every moment or two. The older demon was unaware of what to do next. He had heard of these 'fits’ Anti often had but, he had never seen one himself. Something seemed very wrong though as he had never heard of one where Anti seemed to not recognize anyone around him.

“What is going on?” He asked, though he got no answer and hadn't really expected one anyway.

The glitch tried to move away, only to be stopped by the wall at his back. That concerned Dark even more. Anti had to remember that he could glitch away should he need or want to… So why wasn't he? Unable to stay back any longer Dark moved closer again, reaching Anti’s side and laying his hands gently on the others shoulders. 

The glitching of Anti’s body stopped and he tensed beneath Darks fingers. He looked at Dark again, neon eyes dull and glassy. Dark narrowed his own eyes slightly and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together gently. 

“Look at me. Focus on me Anti.” He soothed, attempting to alter the other’s perception enough to calm him.

Anti was unmoving beneath him, eyes looking through Dark as if not seeing him. Being this close Dark noticed the slight transparency in Anti's form. Sure the demon was always at least slightly transparent around his outer glitch visuals but never his main form and never when he was this still. That in itself was wrong, Anti was never still.

Dark felt a pang of fear try to creep it's way from the back of his mind concerning his… what would he call him?

'friend?’ Dark thought, glancing away from Anti. Is that what he would call him? They did room together now they had their own physical forms, though it was more like Anti had followed Dark in a manner befitting a lost puppy as akin to a demon. Anti did seem to enjoy Dark’s company, often doing everything in his power to gain it. Dark, for his part, didn't mind the glitch really. The glitch demon was entertaining to be around, his antics giving Dark a break from his own mind and it's ever present, all consuming darkness. Left alone for too long with his own mind and Dark would go mad. Anti kept that at bay. 

He looked back at Anti and nodded. Yes, friend is the word he would use and he was bound by the word to help the other if he could. Anti didn't react as Dark moved back and then crouched in front of him now, hands reaching to cup the glitch’s head. He again searched the other's face for any sign of recognition but still, there was none. It was almost as if Anti still sat alone in the room. 

Dark sighed, letting his hands fall away. That seemed to stir something in Anti as he slowly reached his stained fingers towards the spots Darks hands had been only moments before. Dark moved quicker and replaced his hands again, something in his head telling him to keep them there. 

“Anti?” He tried again, thumbs stroking the other's cheeks gently, wiping the tears away, though the motion was in vain. It seemed, Dark had to admit, he had bypassed the realm of friendly touches at that point but he couldn't bring himself to care about the implications of his actions. As he sat there Anti focused slowly on his form, there was still no sign he knew who Dark was but he at least saw him at this point. 

Anti's lips moved but no sound escaped. Dark noted Anti's form, though still having some transparency, had become more solid now. The older demon let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding when Anti's eyes met his fully. There was the tiniest spark there, a small amount of clarity returning to the younger. 

“Anti, are you here with me finally?” Dark asked, his hands moving now to fully cup the other's cheeks, keeping Anti's gaze solely on himself. Darks hands now bore the brunt of the other's tears and they too were stained black. 

Anti reached up slowly, his hand laying over Dark's lightly, body relaxing, all tension gone for the moment. Dark's chest seized at the touch and he closed his eyes. Anti looked far too vulnerable, too broken, for him to handle.

“Dark?” 

Dark's eyes shot open and he looked at Anti, tensed and waiting.

“Dark…” the other murmured again, his voice too weak, too hollow. 

Dark’s look morphed into sadness, the sound breaking the heart he refused to believe he had. 

“What Happened? You were gone there for a while…” Dark asked, looking away. His thumbs stopped their movement and soon he pulled his hands away again when Anti tensed again.

Anti lowered his eyes, Dark noted that the younger’s form had again begun to waver upon the lack of physical contact, becoming almost opaque as opposed to completely solid. Anti seemed to realize this as his shoulders hunched and his hands gripped his upper arms hard enough to draw a few thin lines of blood. He scooted back once again but only to pull his knees to his chest, effectively blocking himself from Dark.

“Anti, talk to me. I can't help if you don't talk to me.”

Anti shook his head, green fringe falling over his face, providing another barrier, his body proving less and less opaque as the moments passed.

 

“Just go…” he whispered. Dark pursed his lips. 

“I'm not going anywhere until I know what is going on!” His voice raised against his will, his emotions rendering it much too loud.

Anti flinched away, as if expecting to be struck. Dark felt himself nearly move back.

Anti looked up, peering through his bangs “Just go..” he repeated.

Dark shook his head, a defiant look in his eyes. “No Anti. Just talk to me. What is going on with you? Are you hurt?” He asked, reaching for the other’s wrist. He was horrified when he nearly passed through the glitch, his hand unable to meet a solid form.

“Anti?” Now his own voice was almost wavering. He knew what was happening now… it had happened once before, long before the pair had met. He'd heard it from Sean himself that Anti had almost vanished once.

The glitch had become weak, unable to feed off the attention and adoration he was no longer getting. Anti was a demon that, unlike Dark, who fed on negative energy, hatred, anger… Anti needed attention to thrive. Anti needed to feel wanted or he would simply cease to exist.

That didn't make sense though, Dark knew Sean's fans were still in love with the glitch, their voices begging through the month of October for him to show himself. He revelled in the attention and it made him so much stronger through the month. 

“Why is this…” Dark sighed slowly, “what can I do?” Dark was surprised at his own question, unable to process the emotions that drew it forth.

Anti started to shake, sobs racking his body once again. “You can't do anything!”

Dark shook his head, unable to believe that.   
“Do you want me to go stir up the fans? Get them talking about you again?” He tried but Anti answered him with silence.

Dark reached again, finding the other’s cheek still solid enough to cup. He gently made the man look at him. There was a look in those neon eyes that caused a pang in his chest again, a look of utter defeat. Anti wasn't fighting anymore, wasn't trying to stay. He had given up, Dark could see that. 

The older demon felt his mind swimming, dread settling the forefront of his turmoil. Anti wasn't trying to stay. Anti was going to leave him and the glitch had given up on caring. Dark couldn't allow it, couldn't be alone again. He couldn't lose Anti, not now.

A new thought crept from the depths of his mind, an emotional plea that he had to bite back before it poured from his lips. Would he beg him to stay? What good would that do when the other seemed to have given up. Why did he want him to that badly. No, he didn't. He could live without the other. He had before.

What kind of existence was that though, his mind always tugging away his sanity, his urges overwhelming him. Anti quieted that, calmed the overwhelming pain. 

Dark lifted his other hand, cupping both of Anti’s cheeks once again. He wanted to speak, he did and he tried but no sounds were able to get through. He couldn't find the voice to ask the other to stay. He couldn't find a voice to say anything as he looked at the pain in the other's eyes. 

“I don't understand.” He finally managed, his voice no louder than a breath. “How can I keep you here?” 

That pulled Anti's eyes too him again, a spark of something in them. “You… Want me here?” He asked quietly. 

Dark nodded, unwilling to allow this spark of emotion in Anti to fade again. The emotional plea he bit back earlier surfaced and he found himself unable to stop it this time.

“I don't want to exist if you're not with me.” 

The tone he spoke in startled even himself, causing Dark to rethink the answer but when he saw some solidity return to Anti he grew determined.

“I've become so used to you that without you it's too dull, too quiet. I don't.. no, I can't go back to how I was before you Anti. I.. I'm sorry I didn't say that before. 

Color was returning to the glitch, his form still slowly becoming solid. Dark's hands tightened slightly and he pulled Anti forward just enough to lay his forehead against the younger's. 

“Stay.” He murmured. Without thinking, nor even realizing what he did, Dark pressed his lips to Anti's. He felt the younger melt against him, his own, now solid arms, coming to rest around Dark's neck. Dark could tell now what emotion had been clawing at him all along. He had grown to love Anti, love him more than he thought possible. He couldn't live without the other, he knew that now.

He leaned back, looking at Anti as the younger flushed, looking away. Dark felt a swell of relief at the color in his cheeks. 

“Anti…” he started and the other gazed up at him. “What caused this? How… How can I make sure it doesn't happen again?”

Anti bit his lip, expression nervous. “Just...I think I… Need you to...want me to stay.” 

Dark nodded, determined to make sure the glitch knew he was wanted, whatever it took.


End file.
